


Lovely

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Past Sucide Attempt, Past physical and psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Sean is back. Conflict ensues.





	

Elaine pulled TJ to the side to talk to him privately when the three showed up. She had her 'you're not going to like what I'm about to say,' face on. "I invited Sean. " TJ felt like a truckload of anxiety just unloaded onto him. "I feel like we can all rebuild the burned bridge between our family and him so we can all put this behind us."

"I didn't burn the bridge. He did." TJ was breathing harder.

"I know, I know. But can you just try for me?"

"Yes. Steve and Bucky don't even know."

"Steve and Bucky don't know what?" Steve and Bucky stood by the door.

TJ dramatically sighed. "About Sean, the guy my mom invited to dinner. He and I used to date and it ended badly."

Steve walked closer to him. "What happened? "

"I tried to kill myself after he said he didn't love me."

Steve's heart stopped. Bucky was so mad he could hardly see straight. Steve cradled TJ in his arms. "Where the hell is this bastard? " Bucky said 

"Depends on which one you're looking for." Bud waltzed in to the cramped room,

"Sean. I'm gonna kill him." TJ could hear the metal arm whirling to life as Bucky got more enraged. 

"In that case he's with Doug and let me get in a few punches before the son of a bitch drowns in his own blood."

"Dad I'm gonna try to let it go. Rebuild some bridges. " TJ said.

"Fine but if he says one disrespectful word or even looks at you wrong, TJ, the men of the family are going make him wish he was never born. Nobody breaks my son's heart."

"Did you just say 'the men of the family' like I'm not a man?"

Bud really had his foot in his mouth, he often slipped and said remarks like that. "You know what I mean, son." The group walked out of the room and into the spacious kitchen that connected to the huge dinning room and saw Sean with Doug and Anne. When TJ's and Sean's eyes met Steve's arm felt a lot heavier across his shoulders. 

"Hello Thomas. We haven't seen in awhile. Your mother tells you're doing well."

"Yes. Uh this is Steve and Bucky. My husbands." 

Steve smiled and said hello while Bucky glared so intensely it could only be described as 'you will pay dearly.'

"Nice to meet you."

Doug put on his bullshit face and said "let's eat!"

Sean sat next to TJ which was to close in Bucky's mind who was sitting right next to the guest. Dinner was, in TJ's opinion, tense. His dad and husbands gave his ex-boyfriend dirty looks the whole time while his mother was trying to start conversation. After the hostile meal they were cleaning the table until Sean asked TJ, "Can we go outside to talk? Just us?" TJ looked to Bucky and walked outside with his ex. They strolled along the rose bushes under the bright moon. They stopped by the rail that over looked the city. The view was beautiful, the lights from the houses and buildings added color to the dark city.

"What do you have to say, Sean?" TJ faced the traitor. 

"I want you back." He rubbed the others man lovingly. "I remember being with you and being the happiest I've ever been."

TJ yanked his body back. "Then why did you leave me at rock bottom."

"You fell there yourself you idiot. " TJ started to retreat to the house but Sean grabbed onto his arm so hard bruses would soon bloom on his skin. "Tj, I'm sorry. You know didn't mean that. I just- you're not happy with them. Those beef heads don't make your eyes light up and sparkle like when we were together. "

"That 'sparkle' was a cocaine addiction that was going to kill me."

"Baby, you know you want me. I know you inside and out. I  _love you._ I'm going to divorce my wife so you and I can be together. "

"I have two husbands that love me more than you did and ever could. I love them just as much. I don't love you."

"You don't fucking get it. We love each other." He pushed TJ backwards until he hit the back of a wall, hard. Sean kissed him, teeth clacking. When he came up for air TJ screamed out for help, Sean's response was to punch his face, leaving a busted lip and kick him in the balls making him crumple to the ground. Bucky came out with Steve and Bud. They pulled him away from his husband. "You tried to kill yourself after we broke up. You want me. You need me." He was still shouting.

"I tried killing myself because I felt like a burden," Anne, Doug, Elaine and Nana came out of the house, "like nobody wanted me, loved me."

 "What the hell happened?" Bud roared.

"Sean kissed me and punched and kicked me." Yeah, TJ could admit he sounded like a two year old but his balls just got kicked so he didn't really give a fuck.

Bucky strattled Sean's chest. "I. You. Ever. Touch. My. Husband. Again. I. Will. Kill. You. " He exclaimed every word with a punch.

Bud had to yank Bucky off of him. "Take TJ home, we've got this."

Bucky turned around to see Steve and Elaine relaxing TJ who was still on the ground holding his crotch, gasping for air. 

"Tj, honey. I'm sorry I shouldn't of had Sean come over." Elaine said to her son. 

"It's okay, mom." Steve, Bucky, and his mom walked him inside to get him washed up. Before he knew it, TJ was at home with an ice pack on his crotch and nose, miserable. "I can't believe I thought I was never gonna see him again. Fuckin asshole. "

Bucky was cradling him in his arms, still fuming. "Did he ever hit you before?"

"Only when I said I didn't want sex or when I got in his way."

Steve stood at the foot of the bed, brushing his teeth, "so, yu tri to kill yoslef wen he broke up wuth yu?" His words got cut off and broken from the foam in his mouth.

"Like I said, I felt like a burden. Like people were just dealing with me. And I was right in the middle of an addiction that I thought was never gonna end."

"Well it did. You have us not that asshole."

"Best thing that ever happened to me, finding you two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bluefritz I posted!


End file.
